


A Fiery Spirit

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Múspell (Fire Emblem Heroes), Resplendent Hero, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Ike's resplendent hero garb of Múspell
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 12





	A Fiery Spirit

The blades threw orange sparks as the edges collided again, ringing across the training yard.

Ike continued the press the attack, the stout Ragnell crashing off parries as Laegjarn swept the heavier blade away with the curved edge of Níu. The sweat flew off his blue hair as he turned this way and that, the heat of Múspell wearing his endurance.

He had been trained by a master, although the rough edges around his swordplay showed that his lessons had been incomplete. What he lacked in refinement, however, he made up for in tenacity. He had a drive, an inner fire that fueled him and propelled him toward fate, sword brandished to cut a path to glory.

Ike stopped short, tossing his sword into the air, vaulting and flipping and bringing it crashing down in what had become his signature attack. Laegjarn bent her knees just as the blow landed, absorbing the shock and holding his sword against hers for just a moment before slashing out and throwing him back.

"That's enough for one day," she said coolly as she sheathed her blade.

Ike lowed the point of Ragnell into the dirt and leaned upon the cross guard, swallowing and breathing hard as he tried to rest. Beads of sweat dripped off the ends of his hair. He grinned.

"I still can't touch you," Ike said between breaths.

"You will, in time," Laegjarn assured him.

In truth, every day he seemed to get stronger, better. He learned quickly on the battlefield. It was what had taken him from the son of a mercenary to the leader of an army. He had challenged opponents well beyond his skill time and time again and prevailed.

"I won't stop until I do," Ike promised.

She knew.

It was why she had gifted him a set of stout Múspellian armor — heavier than the normal armor he wore, in hopes that the weight might add some bulk he needed — and adorned with cape of dazzling blue flame.

Blue flames burned the hottest and Laegjarn had fought along and slain fighters too many to count to know a true warrior when she crossed blades with one.

She would only be able to train him, to take him so far, and then he would have to go beyond on his own.

He would surpass her and go on to surpass many even more powerful than her. 

With his inner fire, she knew that, one day, there would none able to stand before him and not be consumed by his spirit.


End file.
